SHONEN ALLIANCE PREQUEL
by Vineman
Summary: THIS IS THE BEGINNING OF SOMETHING MUCH BIGGER. WHEN THE UNIVERSE IS THREATENED BY A POWERFUL THREAT, IT'LL TAKE A TEAM UP OF EARTH'S MIGHTIEST HEROES TO STOP IT. Please read and review.
1. DragonBall Z

**SHONEN ALLIANCE:**

**THE PREQUEL**

**CHAPTER 1**

**DRAGONBALL Z**

Goku lay peacefully in the grass napping. A short distance off, Vegeta stood by a grill cooking. It had been three years since the defeat of Majin Buu and the Z-fighters and their family and friends had gathered to celebrate the anniversary of the monumental battle. Tien and Yamcha were sparring a short distance away. Goten, Trunks, and Gohan were playing catch with a football while Bulma, Videl, and Chi-Chi watched. Krillin had also laid down for a nap but was being unsuccessful at falling asleep due to Marron who was jumping up and down on her father's stomach observed from a short distance away by Android 18. It was a beautiful day. A few gentle clouds rolled lazily in the breeze, dotting an otherwise clear blue sky. Goku yawned and rose to a sitting position.

"Ah man!" he shouted, "I'm starving! Vegeta! Please tell me the food is almost done!"

"Quiet Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted angrily, "it'll be finished when it's finished!" He then turned back to his cooking. He looked up to the top of a nearby hill where Piccolo sat in the air, meditating. The Namekian seemed troubled at something. He glanced back at Goku. One look at Goku's face and he knew that Goku had noticed as well. Goku arose and vanished. He reappeared sitting behind Piccolo.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked.

"I'll get back to you on that," Piccolo declared opening his eyes and glaring at Goku, "for now, enjoy the party and don't let on to anything to anyone else. I've got a bad feeling." Goku was worried, but decided not to press the matter further.

….

Goku chowed down on a shish kebab. He quickly cleaned it off and tore into a steak. "MmmmMMMMMMM! This is delicious Vegeta!" Goku shouted.

"Slow down Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted, "you're going to eat it all!"

"Oh relax Vegeta," Bulma scolded, "there's plenty here, even for Goku." She covered her ears and looked like she was in pain. It didn't take long for the two sayins to figure out why. A terrible noise penetrated the air. The noise was coming from Krillin! Bulma had set up a karaoke stage and now Krillin was taking a shot at it. He sang for only a minute before a glare from 18 silenced him, but that was almost to much. Goku couldn't help but laugh as Krillin squirmed under 18's glare. Then he was forced to move away from the picnic site, pulling Chi-Chi along with him as something from space slammed into the Earth where they had been sitting!

….

Goku looked around. "Is everyone alright?" he asked noticing Vegeta and Bulma a short distance away. Gohan and Videl landed beside him along with Goten and Trunks. Piccolo floated just above them.

"Krillin and the others are on the other side of that thing," Piccolo shouted down to them. "

"Chi-chi, Bulma, wait here. Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, let's go," Goku ordered as the 4 warriors moved towards the crash. Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha were already there investigating the crash. They were staring down into a large crater. Goku flew up to see what they were looking at and saw what appeared to be a sayin space pod laying at the bottom of the crater. Goku and Vegeta landed next to the pod. "What do you think Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"It's definitely Sayin, but who could it belong too?" Vegeta declared.

"Only one way to find out," Goku declared knocking on the door of the spacecraft, "yoohoo! Anyone home?" Suddenly the door inched open. Inside was a beautiful woman with long blue hair that went down to her waist. She wore modified Sayin armor that left her stomach bear and didn't cover her shoulders and was wearing blue pants and gloves that reached her elbows. Her white boots extended up just past her thighs. She was unconscious, but as her ship opened her eyes began to flutter open. They were also blue and they met Goku's. "Hey, you okay?"

Just then, the woman's eye's widened with terror. She jumped out of the spacecraft, pushing Vegeta and Goku back as something slammed into the pod, destroying it. Goku regained his footing at looked. It was some sort of red crystal. The crystal began to glow and suddenly, hundreds of little shadow like creatures emerged. The creatures were about human sized and looked like raptors except they were completely black. One lunged at the woman, but Goku knocked it aside, grabbed the woman, and jumped out of the crater, followed by Vegeta. Another one of the creatures attacked Goku but was knocked away as Piccolo flew between them and kicked the monster aside. Goku got to the top of the crater and threw the woman to Krillin. "Take her somewhere safe!" Goku ordered.

"Uh, right, got it!" Krillin declared turning to run but stopping short as hundreds of the monsters surrounded the Z-fighters. They were trapped!

Gohan unlocked his hidden potential and charged, knocking monsters left and right. Goku quickly followed suit, going Super Sayin and leaping aside from an attacking monster, kicking it in half before flipping over another one and blasting it from behind. Vegeta unleashed a furious assault of ki that blue up more of the monsters.

"Kamehameha!" "Masenko!" "Galic Gun!" "Special Beam Cannon!" "Destructo Disc!" "Tri Beam!" "Wolf Fang Fist!" The battle lasted several minutes as the Z-fighters fought boldly. Suddenly the monsters stopped and looked behind them. Goku looked towards what they were looking at and saw the crystal floating behind them.

"Worthless fools," a voice came from the crystal, "can't you do anything right! I told you to bring me the girl, and you can't even do that!" a shadowy figure emerged from the crystal. This one appeared humanoid and stared at Goku through blood red eyes, "now I will have to do it myself, or the master will be most displeased." The man fired a black beam of energy at the woman, but Goku stepped between them and knocked it away.

"Sorry, you'll have to fight me first," Goku declared.

"Do not interfere," the man ordered charging at Goku. Goku blocked the man's first punch and countered with a kick which the man deflected. Goku and the mysterious assailant exchanged blows for several furious seconds. The man stepped back and fired a beam at Goku, who knocked the blast to the side then fired another blast back at the man who jumped over it firing down on Goku. Goku fired another blast into his opponents blast and pushed it back. The man landed and charged Goku who was still looking up and pounded his fist into Goku's stomach! Goku coughed and jumped back a step, but quickly recovered and kicked the man in the head. The man went flying several feet before rolling and coming to a stop in midair. At that point, the monsters resumed their attack, concentrating on Goku they dogpiled him, but were blown away as Vegeta moved in and knocked all but a few of the monsters away.

"I'm not missing this fight," Vegeta declared jumping over the man and blasting him in the chest. The man was blown back several feet where Goku planted a powerful kick into his stomach, sending him sprawling. The Vegeta landed with a powerful kick knocking the man into the ground. The man rose slowly clutching his stomach. He glared at the two Sayin warriors.

"We shall withdraw for now," the man declared, "but when next we meet, I will kill you both." With that, the man and all his monsters vanished into the crystal which shattered. Reverting to his base form Goku confronted the woman.

"Mind telling us what that was all about," Goku asked.

"And just who are you?" Piccolo demanded.

"Please, my name is Flora. I seek the sayin prince, Vegeta. I bring tidings… of… doom…" suddenly, her strength failed her and she collapsed. Krillin barely caught her before she hit the ground.

"Hey wake up!" Goku shouted, "what do you mean!" it was no use. She was out cold. Goku looked up at Vegeta and Piccolo.

"Well, at least now we know what the bad feeling I had earlier was?" Piccolo declared.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Goku declared looking down at the sleeping woman.


	2. Naruto

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**PREQUEL**

**CHAPTER 2**

**NARUTO**

It was a relatively peaceful day in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Naruto Uzumaki was on his way back to the village after completing a difficult mission. "Man, that was awesome! Why can't all our missions be like that!" he shouted energetically.

"Can it Naruto!" Naruto turned and looked back behind him. Sakura was following surprisingly far behind. She looked like she was really tired and was moving at a snails pace. "That mission was exhausting. I want to just get back to the village and have a nice long break."

"Ah Sakura, don't tell me you're tired already," Naruto declared.

"I'm with Sakura, Naruto," Yamato declared, "we could all use a break. That was a rather tiring mission."

"I guess," Naruto snorted, "well anyway, looks like we're almost home," he smiled, "I can't wait to dig into a nice bowl of Ramen when we get back to the village! Let's go!"

"Hey Naruto! Wait up!" Sakura shouted as Naruto ran off towards the village and Sakura chased after him.

….

Naruto arrived at Ichiraku's Ramen shop a few minutes later. Sakura followed behind him. "Huh, hey Sakura, are you eating here to?"

"I think we'll all join you Naruto," Yamato declared walking up behind Sakura, "my treat to celebrate a tough job well done.

"Really!" Naruto shouted, "oh boy, thanks Captain Yamato!"

"Oh, so you're all back," came a familiar voice from behind them. Naruto turned to see Kakashi approaching them reading one of his books, "so, how'd the mission go."

"It was awesome Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted, "finally a mission that was worth my talents!"

"I had a feeling you'd like this one," Kakashi declared smiling behind his mask, "so, mind if I join you?"

"Sure, go ahead," Yamato replied. Just then, a loud crashing noise caught all their attentions. They turned and saw a cloud of smoke billowing up from the center of the village.

"I wonder what's going on," Naruto wondered aloud jumping up on top of a building and looking out at the source of the smoke. "Hey guys! Something crashed into the village!"

"What?" Yamato asked.

"Well, let's go take a look," Kakashi ordered chasing after Naruto who was already bounding towards the scene of the crash.

"Well, so much for lunch," Sai declared as he, Yamato, and Sakura took off after Naruto and Kakashi.

….

Naruto arrived at the scene and peered down into a large crater left by the crash. There was something at the bottom of the crater that looked like a white ball. Naruto figured it must be some kind of ship. "Huh, I wonder what's inside this thing," Naruto declared jumping down into the crater. He put his ear against the door of the vessel and knocked on it. "Hello, anyone home?" he asked as he did. Suddenly, the spacecraft opened, knocking Naruto flying backwards as it did. He skidded across the ground and rose to his feet. A woman emerged from the craft. Her hair was long and green and she wore a body suit under a strange suit of armor. She wore white gloves that extended to her elbows and green boots that went up to just below her knees. Her green eyes gazed at Naruto.

Suddenly, a flash of movement from the corner of his eye caught Naruto's attention. A black figure cutting towards the woman! Acting quickly, Naruto rushed forward and pushed the woman from the figures path as it attacked her. Naruto turned and faced the figure, pulling out a kunai. The figure stared at him with eyes that were as red as blood. "Step aside boy," the figure demanded, "or your village will burn."

"Not going to happen," Naruto declared reaching into his pack and flinging several shuriken at the figure, which dodged them and rushed Naruto, kicking him square in the stomach. Naruto was knocked back several feet before crashing to the ground. The figure rushed towards him again.

"I warned you boy!" it shouted jumping high over the still winded Naruto. He landed and brought his fist into Naruto's stomach pounding him further into the ground. "Now your village will burn." He rose his hands and hundreds black specs of energy shot from his hands. The specs flew into the air and formed into giant black bird like creatures. The monsters began firing blasts of black fire into the village, igniting any buildings they hit.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto shouted rising to his feet, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he shouted as hundreds of Naruto's appeared and charged the figure. The man knocked away several clones before two clones tackled him and then threw him skyward. Four more clones leapt over him and grabbed him by the arms and legs, pushing him towards the ground. Two more clones jumped up and landed kicks in his stomach which propelled the figure into the ground. About then, reinforcements arrived. A giant water dragon appeared and swept through a bunch of the monsters, washing them away and putting out the fires. Kakashi appeared at the edge of the crater. Several of the creatures flew towards him but were pounced on as they did by several frightening looking cartoon beasts. Sai stood on a building nearby, a drawing scroll in his hand.

"Art of Cartoon Beast Mimicry," he declared performing a hand sign. Several cartoon birds emerged from the scroll and began to dogfight the other birds. Kakashi and Sai leapt into the crater behind Naruto and confronted their mysterious attacker.

"What is it that you want?" Kakashi demanded.

"I do not wish to fight you," the figure declared, "I merely require that woman's head," he responded pointing at the green haired woman, "you have never met her. You no nothing of her. It means nothing to you if I take her, so why stand against me?"

"You make a good point, we don't know who this woman is and we have no reason to protect her," Kakashi declared closing his right eye and pulling up his head band to reveal his left Sharingan eye, "but as long as we're here, I guess we'll stop you from taking her." With that, Kakashi formed a ball of lightning in his hand.

"You'll regret that!" the figure declared charging towards Kakashi.

"Lightning Blade!" Kakashi shouted charging and cutting through the figure with his attack. The man slumped and crumpled to the ground. He looked up and saw that the skies were clear of his birds. Only Sai's remained. He looked at the woman and growled.

"I'll be back for you!" he shouted holding up a red jewel. Without saying another word, he vanished into the crystal which then shattered.


	3. Bleach

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**THE PREQUEL**

**CHAPTER 3**

**BLEACH**

Ichigo laid on his back looking up at the clear blue sky. It was lunch time at his school and he and his friends new were relaxing on the roof of the school. Ichigo sat up as the school bell rang. Time to go back to class.

Ichigo walked through the hallway to his classroom followed by Chad, Orihime, and Uryu. Rukia walked just ahead of them. They were chatting about something, but Ichigo didn't notice. He was distracted.

"Hello, Earth to Ichigo!" Rukia shouted.

"What is it, Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. You've been strangely distracted lately. Is everything alright?" Rukia replied.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ichigo declared, "don't worry…"

"Hey guys!" a voice called to them, interrupting Ichigo, "take a look outside!" It was Ichigo and Orihime's friend, Tatsuki.

"Huh, what is it Tatsuki?" Ichigo asked looking out a window up at the sky. A red flash of light was streaking across it, "what? A shooting star at this hour?" Suddenly, the streak of light changed course and began heading straight for the school!

"Whoa! That thing's headed right for us!" Tatsuki shouted.

"We've got to get everyone out of the school and as far away from here as possible!" ordered Uryu, but Ichigo was already on the move, headed back up to the roof.

"Ichigo wait! Where are you going!" shouted Tatsuki.

"Get everyone out of the building, I'll meet up with you when I can!" Ichigo replied.

"Forget it, you're not going into this alone!" Rukia declared following him.

"I don't have time to argue, so have it your way!" Ichigo ordered.

….

Moments later, the two soul reapers streaked across the sky towards the plummeting object. "Do we have a plan?" Rukia asked.

"We're gonna destroy that thing, or at least change its course!" Ichigo declared.

"Yeah, that'll be easy," Rukia declared sarcastically.

"Here goes!" Ichigo shouted raising his Zanpakto, "Getsuga Tensho!" he fired a blade of spirit energy at the object. The blast struck it and send the object hurtling straight down!

"Uhh, that was a little to easy," Rukia declared. The object crashed down into the street, leaving a large crater.

"Come on, let's go take a look," Ichigo declared flying down towards the fallen object. From afar it looked like a giant white ball. As Ichigo got closer, he realized it was some sort of ship! "Rukia, you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"It's some sort of ship," Rukia declared in a surprised tone, "but where did it come from?"

"I don't know, but let's take a look," Ichigo declared landing in front of it. The door to the vessel suddenly opened revealing a woman. Her hair and eyes were bright red and she wore nothing but short red armor that left her stomach exposed. Her arms were bare except for a pair of white gloves that only covered up to her wrists. She wore red shorts and white boots that reached up to her thighs. Her red hair was cut short and was spiked very similarly to Ichigo's.

"Uhhh," she groaned, "Mother's gonna kill me when she sees what happened to my ship!" she looked over at Ichigo, "you! This is all your fault!" she shouted rushing at Ichigo, grabbing him by the neck and shaking him violently, "you broke my ship!"

"Uggg!" Ichigo choked, "h… how can you see me! And I had to destroy your ship! You were flying right at our school!"

"What!" the woman moaned, "oh no! I must have done something wrong entering my coordinates! Ah man, Mom's gonna be so mad at me!" she shouted releasing Ichigo who gasped for several seconds before finally catching his breath.

"Ack," he coughed out, "you still haven't answered my question! How can you see us!"

"Oh I know all about you," declared the woman frantically looking over her spaceship, "Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki," she glanced at Ichigo, "and of course, my personal favorite, Soul Reaper Rukia Kuchiki of the 13 court guard companies."

"Huh," Ichigo gasped.

"Wait… how do you…" Rukia began.

"Ah crap," the woman suddenly exclaimed, "get clear!" she grabbed Ichigo and Rukia and leapt up and out of the crater as something else slammed into it. The three looked back into the crater and saw that a red crystal had slammed into the spaceship smashing it to pieces. "Oh good," the woman declared scratching her head and giggling, "now Mom doesn't have to know that I'm the one who broke the ship."

"Uh, what is with this girl," Ichigo growled.

"Uh oh," the woman suddenly said as the crystal began to glow. Several black, dog-like creatures bounded from the crystal and faced the woman. "Uhhh," she stuttered, "nice doggie."

"It seems my pets have found you already," came a voice from the crystal. Another figure rose out of the crystal. He was clad in a purple cloak that covered his entire body. All Ichigo could see of him was a pair of blood red eyes, staring out at him.

"So what," the woman declared, "what are you gonna do now?"

"I'm going to capture you and return you to my master," the man replied, "I'm surprised you even had to ask. Now, are you going to come quietly, or are my pets going to have to snap your legs."

"That won't do you any good, I can still fly without my legs," replied the woman sticking out her tongue.

"You insolent brat! Fine, I'll just have them tear your arms and legs off and carry you back in a coma," the man declared.

"Uhh, ah crap," the woman replied slumping a little bit. One of the dogs lunged at her, but she jumped over it and kicked it on the snout, knocking it backwards. "I hope that isn't all you've got!" the woman declared smugly. Just then, two of the dogs pounced on her from behind, pinning her to the ground. "Ouch, okay, that was better," the woman groaned.

"Just make this easier on both of us and surrender," the man ordered.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted firing off his attack and sending the two dogs flying. He then stepped between the woman and her assailant, "over my dead body," he declared raising Zangetsu.

"Stay out of my way you brat," the man ordered producing a sword from within his cloak, "or I will have no choice but to execute you."

"Ban-Kai!" Ichigo shouted as a burst of black energy enveloped him. When the aura cleared, Ichigo's sword had shrunk dramatically and his clothing had changed. "Tosen Zangentsu," he declared staring the man down.

"Whoa, so this is Bankai," the woman declared looking Ichigo over, "huh, it really doesn't look as cool in person."

"What the…? Will you get out of here!" Ichigo ordered.

"I warned you brat!" the man shouted charging at Ichigo. Ichigo charged in as well and deflected the man's attack. Then he lept over the man's head and attacked with a strong overhead slash. The man knocked the blade away and grabbed Ichigo by the throat, throwing him backwards. Ichigo quickly regained his footing and came back at the man with his sword raised. He slashed the man who was caught off guard by the quick recovery and fell back. "Kill him!" the man ordered his dogs who attacked Ichigo, "rip his throat out!" the remaining dogs converged on Ichigo, but were cut down as arrows wizzed past Ichigo and slammed into the monsters. Uryu and the others had arrived on the scene.

"Sorry we're late, Ichigo," Uryu declared adjusting his glasses.

"Grrr, more interlopers," the man growled, "fine, I will retreat, for now, but mark my words. You will pay for this." With that, the man disappeared into his red crystal, which then shattered.


	4. One Piece

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**PART 4**

**ONE PIECE**

It was a sunny clear day out at sea. In the distance, one lone ship floated lazily upon the waves. The ship was the Going Merry, captained by none other then Monkey D. Luffy. The said captain was sitting on the roof of the cabin looking out to sea while the rest of his crew were attending to other things. Usopp was in the cabin tinkering with new inventions, Sanji was in the kitchen cooking, Chopper was running around the deck and annoying Zoro who was trying to nap, Nico Robin sat meditating and Nami was looking at some maps. Everything seemed perfectly normal. Just then, a ship pulled up alongside theirs. Luffy looked over at the vessel and saw that it was a navy ship!

"Attention pirates," a navy officer called from the ship, "you are under arrest in the name of the World Government. Come quietly or we shall take you by force."

"Well, why don't you just try to make us!" Luffy shouted sticking his tongue out at the officer.

"Wha… What!" the officer shouted clearly surprised at Luffy's reaction, "you brat, you've asked for it! Men, prepare to board!" the officer ordered as dozens of Navy men boarded the ship.

Zoro stood up. "Darn it, you've just ruined my nap," he complained looking around at the soldiers who had surrounded them.

Sanji emerged from the kitchen. "Alright, who's the jerk who decided to show up uninvited right before dinner!" he shouted angrily.

"Get off of my ship!" Luffy shouted, "Gum Gum Gattling!" he shouted releasing a barrage of punches that knocked some of the navy men flying into the ocean. Zoro and Sanji went to work and knocked the rest of the men flying as well. The officer in charge just stared in utter disbelief as his men were completely wasted and driven off of the pirates vessel.

"Huh, what a waste of time," Zoro declared sheathing his swords.

"I'll be back in the kitchen if you need me," Sanji declared going back into the kitchen.

"You won't get away!" the navy man shouted, "I'll stop you myself!"

"Alright then!" shouted Luffy as his arms extended back behind him, "Gum Gum Bazooka!" he shouted as his arms burst forward and he slammed his hands into the side of the ship. The attack pounded a huge hole into the ship which quickly sunk. The captain burst out of the water gasping for breath.

"Gah!" he shouted as the Merry began to sail away, "this is not over yet!" he declared swimming towards the Merry.

"Ahh, well that was fun," declared Luffy stretching. Nami finally looked up.

"Would you guys keep it down, I'm trying to think here!" she shouted irately. She looked up at the sky and something caught her eye, "whoa, look at that!" The other crew members looked up and saw a red ball of fire hurtling towards a nearby island.

"It's a meteor!" shouted Nami as the object crashed into the island.

"Hey, let's go take a look!" Luffy begged, "I'll bet it'll be awesome!"

"Maybe it's made of some amazingly rare and beautiful gem that'll be worth a fortune!" Name realized, "set sail!"

….

A short while later, Luffy, Zoro, and Nami stared down into the crater. "That doesn't look much like a meteor," Zoro declared looking down at the object.

"It's a spaceship!" Luffy shouted excitedly.

"Oh wow!" Nami shouted, "if there's an alien in this thing and we can capture it, I'll bet it'll be worth more berries then any gem! Zoro, Luffy, get down there and capture me an alien. Hey! What are you doing!" she suddenly shouted noticing that Luffy was already down crawling on top of the ship.

"Hey, anyone in there!" he shouted peering into the ship.

"You idiot! What if there's a mean, powerful alien in there!" Nami shouted, "open it after I go back to the Merry!" Just then, a hatch opened on the ship launching Luffy skyward!

"Whoa!" Luffy shouted as he landed head first in the sand.

Zoro tightened his grip on one of his swords as a woman with long yellow hair fell from the craft. She wore golden armor with a yellow body suit underneath it that covered from her neck to her ankles and stretched down her arms to her wrist where it disappeared under a white pair of gloves. She appeared to be severely injured.

"Whoa, I wonder what happened to her," Luffy wondered.

Zoro jumped down to the woman's side. "Huh, she's still breathing. What do you think we should do with her?"

"You can leave her there and surrender," a voice called from the top of the crater. The navy officer from before stood at the top of the crater. A sword pressed against Nami's throat. Luffy looked up.

"Hey, aren't you that guy from earlier?" he asked.

"You pirates are under arrest. Don't struggle or I will kill the girl!" the officer ordered.

"Uh guys, please do what he says," Nami pleaded.

"Ah, come on. You lost once, what makes you think this time'll be any different?" Luffy asked.

"What do you mean!" the officer demanded, "I have a hostage this ti..." he was cut off as something struck him in the back knocking him into the crater and away from Nami. Sanji stood at the top of the crater.

"What do you think you're doing to Nami!" he shouted angrily.

"Darn it," the man muttered struggling to get up on his hands and knees, "how could I be beaten by filthy pirates!" Suddenly, a flash of red streaked through the air. A red crystal embedded itself in the officer's back and he crumpled to the ground.

"What the!" Zoro shouted as a black aura surrounded the man. The man's body exploded and a giant black beast stood in his place. The beast looked like a giant wolf-man with dark fur and bright yellow eyes. He stared at Luffy.

"Now you pirates will pay, and then I will fulfill my masters orders by killing this woman!" the beast shouted in a voice that sounded kind of like the officer's!

"I think it's time to leave!" Zoro shouted.

"But we can't just let him kill her!" Luffy shouted, "We gotta stop him!"

"Uhh, just can't let it go, can you. Fine," Zoro declared untying the bandana on his arm and tying it over his head, "who knows, this may just be fun."

"Wherever there's a lovely damsel in distress, you can count on me to be there," Sanji declared leaping down beside Zoro and lighting his cigarette.

"Whatever," Zoro declared drawing his three swords, "let's just get this over with!"

"Gum Gum Pistol!" Luffy shouted rushing forward and firing a punch at the man. His arm stretched and struck the man in the stomach. He stepped back a bit, roared, and grabbed Luffy's arm, flinging Luffy up into the air! "You'll have to do better then that!" shouted Luffy, "Gum Gum Gattling!" he unleashed a furious attack on the beast. As he pulled his last punch, Sanji landed a powerful kick into the beasts snout causing it to stagger just long enough for Zoro to rush in and attack. He cut through the creatures arms causing it to yelp.

"Gum Gum Battle Axe!" Luffy shouted as his leg extended skyward. He brought it down hard on the beasts head, causing the beast to collapse. Zoro quickly moved in and finished the job. The beast howled for a moment then breathed its last.

….

Zoro looked back at the still unconscious woman. "What do we do with her?"

"We can't just leave her here, what if another one of those guys comes after her?" Sanji declared firmly.

"We'll take her back to the Merry," Luffy declared.

"Maybe we can find something out after she wakes up. Who knows, maybe she's really rich and will give us a huge reward!" Name exclaimed excitedly.


	5. Yugioh

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**PART 5**

**YU-GI-OH**

It was a fairly normal day of school for Yugi Muto and his friends. Class was now over, and Yugi was playing a friendly game of Duel Monsters with his classmate and best friend, Joey Wheeler.

"I got ya this time Yuge," Joey declared, "I summon Baby Dragon, and activate my Time Wizard's special ability to transform it into Thousand Dragon."

"Not bad Joey, but Time Wizards ability also effects my Dark Magician transforming him into the Dark Sage. Sorry Joey, but with his 2800 attack points, you lose the duel," Yugi replied.

"Ah nuts, I forgot about that," Joey declared, "Darn it, how am I ever gonna beat you?"

"Ya might as well give it up man, you're never gonna beat Yugi," Tristan chimed in.

"Eh, you're probably right, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna quit tryin!" Joey shouted.

"That's the spirit, Joey," Yugi declared. Suddenly, a strange feeling overwhelmed Yugi. "What the?" looking up he could see that his friends had felt it was well.

"Whoa, that was really weird," Joey declared.

"What was that Yugi?" Tea asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's gone now," Yugi declared, "I'd better get headed back. Grandpa's gonna be worried about me. I'll catch you guys later, alright!" With that, Yugi wet off for home."

….

That night, Yugi lay in his bed, looking out the window at the stars above him. The weird feeling from earlier that day was still haunting his memories. He couldn't ignore it. Try though he may. Finally, he crawled out of bed, walked over to the window, and looked up at the sky. A shooting star quickly caught his gaze. It was red in color and appeared to be heading for the Domino City park! Yugi watched in amazement as the star crashed into the park!

….

Yugi was amazed that no one else had arrived at the scene yet as he approached a large crater in Domino City park. There had to have been someone else who had noticed. He peered over the edge at the crater below. He gasped as he saw a white spacecraft sitting at the bottom of the crater!

The ship looked like a large white ball with a red window on the front. Yugi couldn't see inside it from the angle he was at. Suddenly, the door flung open and a young woman with short pink hair fell out of the ship. She was wearing a strange suit of armor that covered her torso and shoulders. Long and baggy pink sleeves protruded from underneath the armor and covered her arms clear down to her finger tips. She wore a pink skirt and long pink stockings over her legs with white boots. What Yugi noticed the most though was the Duel Disc that was clasped onto her right arm. The woman pulled herself up onto all fours and looked up at the top of the crater. There she saw Yugi.

"Hey are you alright?" Yugi asked.

"Please, help me," the woman replied weakly trying feebly to stand. Yugi slid down into the crater and helped the woman up. After a lot of struggling, he finally got her up to the top of the crater.

"Hold on. I'll go get help," Yugi declared getting ready to leave but the woman grabbed him by the arm.

"No, you can't leave me, please, he'll be here any moment!" she shouted sounding almost afraid.

"Who will be here?" Yugi asked. As if to answer him, a red crystal suddenly crashed into the crater where the spaceship was. A man emerged from the crystal clad in a black cloak and wearing a oddly shaped Duel Disc on his arm. It looked like Yugi's except that it was black, and the card slots were red.

"At last, I have found you," the man replied, "you are slow to learn. You should have surrendered the last time we fought. This time I will show no mercy, stand up and duel." His duel disc activated and he pointed at the injured woman.

"What are you talking about, she's in no condition to duel you!" Yugi shouted angrily.

"Stay out of this you brat, unless you'd like to take her place!" the man retorted.

"Yu-gi-oh!" Yugi shouted transforming into Yami.

"If you're looking to duel someone then I'll be your opponent!" Yami declared. After Yami procured his deck and duel disc, he faced the mysterious assailant.

"Are you ready?" the man demanded.

"It's time to duel!" Yami declared, "and the first move is mine!" (L.P.: Yami: 4000, Stranger:4000) He drew his first card. "I summon the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in attack mode (1400 atk) and throw 2 cards face down!" Yami shouted playing his cards, "and end my turn!"

"Not a bad first move, for an amateur," the man declared drawing his card, "I call to the field Darkfire Soldier #2 in attack mode (1700 atk)! Darkfire Soldier attack, destroy Celtic Guardian!" The Darkfire Soldier rushed forward and cut through Celtic Guardian, destroying him! Yami's life points dropped to 3700! "Now I'll put one card face down and end my turn."

"Very well, it's my move now and I activate the magic card Polymerization! From my hand I fuse Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts with Burfamet to summon Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast (2100 atk)! Now I attack your Darkfire soldier!" Chimera rushed forward and destroyed the soldier dealing 400 Life points of damage (LP: Yami:3700, Stranger: 3600), "and with that, I'll end my turn," Yami declared.

"You may be more skilled then I originally gave you credit for, but no matter. I will still defeat you," the stranger declared drawing a card. "I place one card face down and activate the card Hand Destruction from my hand. This card forces us both to discard two cards from our hand and then draw two more from our deck. Both duelists discarded two cards and drew two more. Now I'll set one card face down and summon a monster in defense mode to end my turn."

"Very well, it's my move!" Yami declared drawing a card, "Go Chimera! Attack his face down!" The card flipped revealing the Magician of Faith.

"Since you destroyed my Magician of Faith I now get to get back one magic card from my Graveyard!" the stranger declared, "and I choose my Hand Destruction! Now my move! I activate Hand Destruction!" _Perfect, Just what I needed, _the man thought as he drew his two new cards. "I'll throw one card face down and summon Des Kangaroo in defense mode (1700 def)."

"Then it's my move," Yami declared, and I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode (1700 ATK)!"

"I think not," the stranger declared, "Trap Hole activate! This destroys a card that was summoned this turn with more then 1000 attack points!"

Yami watched as Beta fell into the trap hole. "Chimera attack his Des Kangaroo!"

"Sorry, but I activate my Castle Wall trap card. This card raises Des Kangaroo's defense by 500 points to a total of 2200 defense, and because of my Kangaroo's effect, when it's attacked in defense position by a monster with fewer attack points then it has defense points, that monster is destroyed!" the stranger declared as Chimera exploded, "and you still take full Life point damage (LP: Yami:3600, Stranger:3600)!"

"When my Chimera is destroyed, I can summon one of the monsters I used to summon it back to the field and I choose Burfamet in defense mode (1800 DEF)!" Yami declared, "It's your move."

"Very well," the man declared, "I'll simply throw one card face down and end my turn."

"Then it's my move!" Yami declared drawing a card. _Darn, I've got nothing that can destroy Des Kangaroo on this turn, so… _"I summon Big Shield Gardna in defense mode and end my turn," Yami shouted.

"Already on the ropes are we," the stranger declared, "well I've only just begun," he stated as he drew, "now I activate my trap card Call of the Haunted to bring my Assault Mercenary who was sent to the graveyard by my Hand Destruction back to the field in Attack mode (1800 ATK). "Of course it can't destroy either of your monsters now, but when I equip it with the equipment card invigoration, it gains 300 attack points bringing it to a total of 2100 making it strong enough to destroy your Burfamet!" he shouted as Assault Mercenary destroyed Yami's Burfamet! "So now I end my turn."

"Then it's my move!" Yami shouted as he drew, "I think it's about time I ended this duel!"

"Oh is that right?" the stranger asked.

"Yes, that's right," Yami declared, "I play Monster Reborn to resurrect my Celtic Guardian! Next, I activate the magic card Brain Control and gain control of your Des Kangaroo!"

"Big deal!" the stranger declared, "how is that going to help you?"

"Just watch, now I sacrifice Big Shield Gardna, Celtic Guardian, and Des Kangaroo in order to summon my Egyptian God Card, Obelisk the Tormentor (4000 ATK)!" Yami shouted summoning his Egyptian God Card.

"What! Impossible!" the stranger shouted, "how can a monster exist that is that powerful!"

"Obelisk! Obliterate!" Yami shouted as Obelisk the Tormentor attacked Assault Mercenary!

"Impossible!" the stranger shouted as his Life Points dropped (LP: Yugi: 3600, Stranger: 1700), "Curse you!" the man shouted, "I draw and summon Alien Shocktrooper in defense mode!"

"It'll do you no good," Yami declared, "I play the magic card premature burial. At the cost of 800 of my Life Points I can call a Monster back from my graveyard, and I select Dark Magician!"

"What! This must be some kind of trick, I didn't destroy that card. Unless…" the man stuttered.

"Unless I did due to the effect of your Hand Destruction, which is exactly what I did. My Dark Magician's 2500 attack points makes him more then a match for your ShockTrooper, however I won't even need my Magician, because I play from my hand the Fissure Spell Card which destroys the card on your field with the lowest attack points. Your Shocktrooper is destroyed!" Yami declared as the Alien Shocktrooper exploded, "now Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!" Yami shouted as Dark Magician attacked the man directly (Life Points: Yami:2800, Stranger: 0).

"No, it can't be, how could I have been defeated!" the man shouted, "I promise you this isn't over! We will meet again!" with that he disappeared into the crystal which shattered.


	6. Rosario  Vampire

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**PREQUEL**

**PART 6**

**ROSARIO+VAMPIRE**

Tsukune let out a large yawn as he crawled out of bed. He'd been awake most of the night making preparations for today. It was the last day of school before winter break and the Ms. Nekonome had planned a Ski trip for the Newspaper club in the human world. Tsukune was excited to be going where humans would be for a while. He was grateful for all of his friends, but it was hard sometimes being the only real human in a school for monsters. Sometimes, he caught himself wishing there was just one more human at the school, but he knew that wasn't possible. Usually if a human came to the school that human was killed instantly. It had almost happened to Tskune once during his first year and he shuddered at the memory. Pushing the memory aside, he got ready for his last day before the break.

….

After classes were over, Tsukune gathered with his friends at the newspaper clubs office. He was the first to arrive and sat alone in the office for several minutes. The thought that had been troubling him for so long came back to him. He was a lone human in a school for monsters. He really didn't fit in, no matter what everyone else said. To many times he could have been killed, or even gotten his friends killed as they tried to protect him. Was it right for him to keep putting them in danger like that? No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't think of a way that he, a human, could ever be strong enough to help a monster. In his heart, he wondered if it would be better if he just stayed in the human world after their trip.

"Tsukune!" came a familiar voice from behind him. He turned to face his friend, Moka Akashiya, who had just come in behind him.

"Oh, hi Moka," Tskune replied.

"Tsukune! Are you ready for tomorrow?" Moka asked, "it's going to be lots of fun, right?"

"Huh, oh yeah, of course," Tsukune replied.

"Uh… Tsukune, is something wrong?" Moka asked looking concerned.

"Of course, everything's fine, really," Tsukune lied looking up and smiling at Moka. Just then, a snowball flew in through the doorway and hit Tsukune in the face. He looked out to see the club president Gin standing outside.

"Hey, come on!" he shouted at them, "it's the last day before winter break, get out here!"

"What's going on Gin?" Tsukune asked walking out with Moka. As soon as they walked out, they were hit from three different directions with a barrage of snowballs. Tsukune looked around and saw Kurumu Kurono and Yukari Sendo throwing snowballs at them. Mizore Shirayuki stood watching and smiling a few feet away from behind a tree.

Tsukune ducked under a snowball that Gin had thrown his way, scooped up some snow and threw a snowball back. It caught Gin in the chest. The snowball fight continued for several minutes, then Moka threw a gentle snowball at Tsukune. As the snow hit, a sudden burst of pain shot through Tsukune's body. He yelled in pain and crumpled to the ground!

"Tsukune!" Moka shouted in dismay.

"Huh, what happened!" Kurumu shouted.

"Tsukune!" Mizore and Yukari shouted simultaneously.

….

Tsukune stood up and looked around. He was no longer at the academy, but in a strange place. The sky shown in various different colors and the air was heavy. He looked about hoping to see his friends, but saw instead, seven cloaked figures standing nearby. The seven figures removed their cloaks and revealed their faces to Tsukune. He gasped as he realized one of them was Moka in her silver haired Vampire form! He looked at the others. There was one other woman with short blonde hair and menacing silver eyes. She carried a giant claymore on her back and her gaze made Tsukune shudder. The other 5 were all males. One had a black, purple, and yellow hair and wore a strange pendant that looked like an upside down pyramid around his neck. A device was attached to his arm which held a deck of cards. Another had spiky orange hair and carried a large sword wrapped in bandages slung across his back. One wore a straw hat over his black hair. Another had spiky blonde hair and wore a headband with a carving that looked like a leaf on the front. Then there was the final one. He was tall and powerful with spiky black hair. He smiled and spoke in a gentle tone.

"Tsukune," the man declared, "no matter what happens, you must protect her."

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked.

"Listen to me, tomorrow, only you will be able to protect her," the man declared looking right at Tsukune, "you can't fail or all is lost." With that the man turned and all seven warriors began to vanish.

"Wait! What do you mean? Who are you!" Tsukune shouted.

The man turned and looked back at Tsukune. "We haven't met yet, but we will soon. My name is Goku. Everything will become clear, tomorrow," Goku replied smiling. Then as suddenly as it had begun, the vision faded and Tsukune found himself lying in a bed in the Youkai Academy Infirmary.

"Tsukune!" Moka shouted from his bedside.

"Are you alright?" Kurumu asked hovering over him worriedly.

"I'm fine," Tsukune declared sitting up, "what happened?"

"You collapsed," Mizore revealed hanging down out of a ceiling tile.

"We were worried, so we brought you to the infirmary," Moka finished.

"I'm alright now," Tsukune declared smiling then looked away, "who are you, Goku?" he whispered quietly.

"Goku?" Moka repeated the name.

"Is that name familiar Moka?" Tsukune asked realizing the others had overheard him.

"Huh? No, why?" Moka replied.

"It's nothing," Tsukune replied, "hey, it's pretty late and we all have a big day ahead tomorrow. Maybe we should get some rest."

"Yahoo! The Ski trip, I almost forgot!" Kurumu shouted getting very excited.

"Oh yeah," Yukari declared, "are you sure you'll be alright Tsukune?"

"Of course, I'm fine," Tsukune replied, "there's no way I'd miss this."

"Yea!" Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari shouted as Mizore quietly watched.

….

The next day, they all arrived at the bus stop and boarded to head fore the resort they'd be staying at for the next 5 days.

"So, Ms. Nekonome," Gin piped up, "we're going to an actual resort, huh?"

"That's right," Ms. Nekonome replied, "we had a little extra money in the budget, so we were able to rent a cabin for all of us at this nice little resort not far from here."

Tsukune was sitting back by Moka. He was excited but still nervous. Goku's words were wringing in his ears. "Only you will be able to protect her... Everything will become clear tomorrow." Well, now it was tomorrow. He wondered if everything would become clear when they were back in the human world. Shortly before they exited the barrier that separated the human world and the monster world, Tsukune fell asleep.

….

Tsukune woke up a little while later, drenched in a cold sweat. He looked around him, Moka was looking at him with a slightly worried expression on her face. The others had all surrounded Tsukune.

"Oh good, you're awake," Ms. Nekonome's voice rang out, "you sounded like you were having quite the dream."

"Uhhh, yeah, but I'm alright now," Tsukune declared.

"Uh huh, so… who's Goku?" Gin asked.

"Uh, what did you say!" Tsukune exclaimed.

"You were saying that name over and over again while you were asleep," Yukari revealed, "we thought maybe he was a friend of yours."

"Tsukune, are you okay?" Moka asked.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine. Don't worry Moka," Tsukune assured them though he wasn't as confident as he sounded. Goku, who was this mysterious man who was suddenly appearing in his dreams, and who were the others who accompanied him. Why was Moka with them? The questions were numberless and the answers relatively few. Just then, they came with in view of the ski hill. Tsukune's heart raced. He had a feeling this would be where he'd find the answers. He looked up just in time to see a red light flash a cross the sky and disappear into the mountains.

….

It didn't take long to get everyone checked in once they were at the lodge, and Tsukune accompanied Moka to the top of the slope.

"Tsukune, are you any good at skiing?" Moka asked.

"Uh, I don't know, I've never actually been skiing," Tsukune replied, "but how hard can it be right?"

About an hour and several crashes later, he had his answer. As Kurumu struggled to pull the pair of skis out of the bush Tsukune had just crashed into, Tsukune tended to his bloodied cuts.

"Ow, this isn't as much fun as I thought it would be," Tsukune declared.

"Are you sure you're alright, Tsukune?" Yukari asked.

"I will be," Tsukune replied, "you guys go ahead and have fun. I'm gonna see if I can make it to the bottom of the hill in one piece and call it a day."

"Tsukune, why don't you let us teach you?" asked Mizore appearing from behind a tree and startling everyone.

"No, I couldn't ruin you guys' good time. I'll be fine, really," Tsukune declared.

"It's alright Tsukune, we want to help you," Moka declared.

"That's right," Kurumu declared hugging Tsukune tightly, "we'll teach you, and you'll be the best skier on the slope in no time!"

"Kurumu, you're suffocating him!" Yukari shouted as Mizore froze Kurumu in a block of ice.

Tsukune chuckled, "thanks guys, I really appreciate it." He wasn't paying attention to his feet and accidently stepped on his skis which began to slide. Before anyone could even react, Tsukune was sliding backwards down the hill!

"Uhh, what do we do now?" Mizore asked.

"After him!" Yukari shouted as they all put their skis back on and chased after Tsukune.

….

Tsukune veered of course and crashed into a tree about half-way down the hill. He got up and rubbed the back of his head. "Oww, how do you like that, I do better when I can't see then I do when I can." Some movement in a nearby bush caught his attention. "Who's there!" Tsukune shouted as a woman fell out of the bush. She had short purple hair and was wearing only a purple body suit that looked far to thin for such cold weather. She was bleeding out of an open gash in her head. Goku's voice suddenly reeled out as if from nowhere.

"Get her out of here Tsukune! It's dangerous!" it called. Surprised, Tsukune darted to the girls side.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked. Just then movement caught his eyes. He looked up and saw what looked like a giant black cat perched in a tree. The cat leapt at him and the woman and Tsukune let out a yelp. A blast of light cut through the cat and it disappeared. Tsukune looked down at the woman. Her hand was pointed at where the cat had been and her hair had turned yellow! One blue eye stared up at Tsukune. Then both her hair and eye faded to purple and she lost consciousness. Tsukune stared at the woman for several moments trying to figure out what had just happened.

Then he heard Goku and Moka's voice at the same time. "Tsukune! Look out!"

Tsukune grabbed the woman and jumped out of the way as the snow where he had just been standing exploded!

Tsukune looked up and saw a figure clad in a purple cloak standing where they had been just moments before.

"Leave her where she is boy and you won't be harmed," the figure piped up in a misleadingly friendly woman's voice!

"Who are you!" Tsukune demanded.

"That's not important. Leave the woman and leave," the stranger ordered.

"Forget it," Tsukune declared, "I've been ordered to protect this woman, and that's what I intend to do!"

"Ordered? You don't even know who she is. Who ordered you to protect her?" the woman asked, "no matter, if you will not leave, then you will die as well!"

"Stay away from my Tsukune!" Kurumu's voice rang out as she darted at the woman in her Succubus form! The woman dodged Kurumu's claws by an inch then grabbed her by the tail and threw her into a tree behind Tsukune. The tree snapped and fell as Kurumu slammed into it.

"Kurumu!" Tsukune shouted.

"Everyone is just determined to get in my way today," the woman declared looking up. Mizore and Yukari now stood between the woman and Tsukune. "Move aside," she ordered.

"No," Mizore simply replied firing a barrage of ice shards at the woman. The woman dodged the shards and charged Mizore. Yukari raised her magic wand and summoned several heavy blocks, which she hurled at the woman, who simply jumped over them all. She grabbed Yukari by the shoulders, jumped over Yukari, and threw her into a tree next to Kurumu. Yukari coughed up blood as her body broke through the trunk of the tree. Then the woman punched Mizore in the stomach sending her sprawling. Mizore struggled to her hands and knees, but the woman simply kicked her in the side as she did, knocking her down and out.

"Yukari! Mizore!" Tsukune shouted.

"Tsukune!" Moka shouted approaching him from behind, "hurry, remove my Rosario!"

"Got it!" Tsukune declared grabbing at the Rosario pendant around Moka's neck. The cross shaped necklace came off in Tsukune's hand and the gentle pink haired Moka transformed into her silver haired Vampire form.

The woman continued to advance as Moka turned to face her opponent.

"Move," the woman demanded.

"I don't think so," Moka replied landing a powerful kick in the woman's stomach and sending her flying. The woman crashed through several trees before rolling to a stop. She rose and faced Moka.

"You'll regret that you witch!" the woman shouted. Suddenly a large tub fell from the sky and clocked her on the head.

"Sorry, I'm the witch," Yukari declared giggling.

"Grr, you rats!" the woman shouted as she and Moka charged each other. The two exchanged blows for several minutes while Tsukune and the others gathered around the injured, purple-haired woman. After a few minutes, Moka knocked the woman flying back several feet then leapt over her.

"Your power is pathetic. You should learn your place!" Moka ordered crashing down into the woman. A cloud of snow shot up and covered the two fighters. When the snow cleared, Moka stood alone over a shattered red crystal.


	7. Claymore

**SHONEN ALLIANCE**

**PREQUEL**

**FINAL CHAPTER**

**CLAYMORE**

Clare casually leaned against her sword and stared up at the sky. Her silver eyes shone in the moonlight of the clear night. She looked over at the fire not far away where her comrade Raki lay sleeping. Lost in thought, she barely noticed the approach of a familiar presence.

"Clare? Is that you?" a familiar, friendly voice called from the shadow. Clare recognized it instantly.

"Miria?" Clare replied looking over to where her friends voice was coming from. Phantom Miria emerged from the shadows. Her normally silver eyes were instead a light blue and Clare quickly realized that Miria was using a powerful medicine that disguised the color of her eyes, which should have been silver, just like Clare's.

"Phew, I was worried for a second there. This medicine works great for keeping my presence a secret, but it suppresses my ability to sense Yoki aura's. When I saw a Claymore camped here I thought I was in trouble. I'm glad to see it's you," Miria explained. Miria wasn't clad in the usual silver body suit, skirt, and cape of a Claymore as Clare still was. Instead she wore a beautiful black dress with knee high boots. Clare smiled.

"Your blending quite well into civilian life, aren't you," Clare declared, "it's a strange coincidence, running into you all the way out here."

"A bit to much of a coincidence if you ask me," Miria replied.

"What do you mean?" Clare asked.

"Wake Raki and come with me," Miria ordered. Noticing Clare's confusion she smiled. "There's something I need to show you," she revealed.

….

A short journey later, Clare, Raki, and Miria approached a cave in the side of a mountain. A light glow revealed that a fire was lit inside. A shadow moving against the wall told Clare that someone was inside. As Clare entered, she immediately recognized the two warriors sitting around the fire.

"Helen? Deneve?" she gasped in surprise.

"Huh," Helen gasped looking over her shoulder at Clare, "what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" Clare asked.

"What are any of us doing here?" Miria spoke up.

"What do you mean Miria?" Clare asked.

"I guess I should explain," Miria replied, "I came out here a few days ago because I **felt** like I should. No reason other then that. So imagine my surprise when I found Helen and Deneve camping out here."

"Yeah, and we were even more surprised when Miria came in out of nowhere," Helen replied, "we haven't seen each other in almost a year you guys, what are the odds?" she grinned widely as she said that.

"I'd have to say pretty slim," Deneve declared. Clare and Miria nodded in agreement.

At that point, Raki jumped in. "Ah come on, who cares about the chances right? I mean we're all here, and that's what's really important, right?"

"You're right, kid," Helen replied, "hey come on, we should celebrate. You're a cook right? So make us something to eat!"

"I swear," Deneve replied, "I'd just about give up one of my swords to meet someone who could out eat you Helen."

"Ahh, you're just saying that because you hardly ever eat anything. You know there's nothing wrong with just wanting to eat no and again. It helps you stay healthy and strong, Deneve," Helen replied smiling widely.

"I see those two haven't changed a bit," Raki declared sighing.

"You're surprised?" Miria asked, "So how about you two? Why are you out here, Clare?"

"Same as you, Miria," Clare replied, "I'm here because I felt like I should be."

"Oh is that so? Well what about you boy? Why are you out here?" Helen asked.

"Hey, don't look at me," Raki replied nervously, "I was just following Clare."

"Uh huh," Helen smirked.

Raki glanced around at the four ex-Claymores. Three sets of silver eyes and one pair of blue eyes that should have been silver. He wondered what another person might think if they were watching this reunion from outside. It seemed so strange. "Uh, hey, I'm gonna go out and find something to eat," Raki declared.

"There's a good boy," Helen replied, "I'll come along too."

"That's alright, I'll be fi…" Raki began.

"I insist. I could use the fresh air, and besides, I doubt you could bring back anything good all by yourself," Helen insisted. Raki didn't feel like arguing so he agreed and the two left the cave.

….

An hour later, the two triumphant hunters were walking through the forest heading back to the cave. Helen had a small deer slung over her shoulder and Raki was carrying several dead lizards in a case the two of them had constructed out of tree limbs.

"Yes," Helen shouted, "we are gonna eat like royalty tonight! Hey what's bugging you?" she asked turning to Raki.

"Everyone seems so tense. I can't help but feel that something's wrong," Raki replied.

"If you're talking about those three back in the cave, I wouldn't worry to much about it," Helen replied, "you know them. They're always like that. Although, I do have to admit that it's odd we all came here because we felt it should. I'm sure it's just coincidence though," she added quickly when she saw Raki's worried expression. It didn't help. "Uhh, hey look! A shooting star!" Helen shouted looking up at the sky. A red light was flashing towards the Earth. It crashed with a violent explosion at the edge of the forest, which was nearby.

"Whoa, did you see that?" Raki asked as the violent tremor just about knocked him off of his feet.

"Yeah, let's go check it out!" Helen ordered excitedly.

"Are you nuts! We don't even know what it was!" Raki replied.

"Come on, you're not chicken are ya?" Helen asked, "Clare would do it."

"Hey, that's not gonna work," Raki declared firmly, "it's not safe!"

"Ah, what's not safe about it?" Helen replied, "it's just a hunk of space rock. Fine, be that way. I'll just go take a look on my own." With that, Helen laid the deer down and took off towards the crash. "Oh yeah, keep an eye on that thing. Don't let any predators take it from you," Helen teased as she bounded away.

"Huh, this is exactly why I wanted to go alone!" Raki shouted at the departing Helen.

….

A couple of minutes later, Helen approached the crater where the object had crash landed. She peered in and saw what looked like a white ball with a door on the front.

"Whoa," she gasped, "hey kid!" she shouted back to Raki who had followed her, "get out here and take a look at this!"

Raki walked up to the craters edge and peered over. "Whoa! What is it!" he shouted as he saw the space craft.

"How would I know?" Helen replied, "one way to find out though." Helen slid down the crater to the object at the bottom.

"Hey! Are you crazy!" Raki protested, "get back up here! You have no idea what that thing is!"

"Oh relax," Helen ordered, "it can't be that dangerous. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." Suddenly, the door of the ship began to slowly rise. A woman with silver hair crawled out. She wore a thick silver jumpsuit under a suit of armor unlike any armor Helen had ever seen before. When their eyes met, Helen realized that the woman had the same shade of silver eyes as she did. "What the…" she stammered, "who are you? Are you with the organization?"

"Helen! Watch out!" a voice called from the top of the crater.

Helen looked up just as the silver haired woman grabbed her from behind. The woman leapt and pulled Helen out of the crater just as another object slammed into where they had just been standing. Helen looked back and saw a red crystal embedded in the ground where she had been standing!

"Oh man, that was to close," Helen declared, "thanks."

"You okay?" Deneve asked approaching her from behind.

"Huh, when did you guys get here?" Helen asked.

"Clare was outside the cave when the shooting star crashed and saw it. We all came here to check it out," Miria revealed.

"Raki are you alright?" Clare asked turning to Raki.

"I'm fine, but… what on Earth is that!" Raki replied.

The Claymores turned and saw a large red creature with large claws, a horn on the middle of it's forehead, and a pair of devilish looking wings appear out of the crystal.

"I… I have no idea," Clare stuttered in reply.

The silver haired woman turned and faced the monster that had just appeared.

"I will only warn you once," the woman declared, "leave this place now or you will not leave alive."

"You're quite the cocky one aren't you. By now your six sisters are undoubtedly dead. Why do you continue to defy me?" the monster roared in reply.

"What are they talking about?" Deneve whispered to Miria.

"I have no idea, but I don't like how this looks," Miria declared drawing her sword.

"Well, that woman saved my life," Helen declared drawing her sword as well, "so if that thing wants a fight, well it just got one."

Deneve, Clair, and Raki also drew their swords and faced the monster, waiting to see what would happen.

"Do you all intend to interfere?" the monster asked staring down on them.

"Don't think you can intimidate us. We've all seen things that are a lot scarier then you," Helen declared firmly.

"Last chance," the woman declared firmly, "please leave, now."

"Oh, please leave now," the monster mocked, "oh please, you really are pathetic."

"You leave me with no choice then," the woman declared.

"No, I guess I don't!" the monster shouted lunging at the woman. Clair instinctively sprang into action lashing out with her quick sword technique. The monster jumped back and away from the attack as she did managing to evade the bulk of the damage. Helen moved next, stretching her sword arm and flailing it at the monster. The monster leapt skyward as the sword buried itself in a tree behind him! Miria and Deneve leapt over the creature and slashed down at it. The creature lashed through Deneve and Miria cleaving Deneve's left arm from her body and sending her hurtling to the ground. Miria vanished as the claw passed through her and reappeared behind the monster, cutting it in the back. Deneve landed and quickly regenerated her left arm. Taking her second sword back up, Deneve leapt at the monster's head stabbing through its eyes!

"Ahhh!" the monster shouted, "you rats! Get out of my way!" He ordered forming a huge ball of energy in his hands. The ball grew until it was almost 10x the size of the ship the woman had come in. Then he threw it at the 4 Claymores.

"Watch out!" Clare shouted.

"There's no time! We can't dodge it!" Miria shouted.

"Darn it!" Deneve shouted bracing for the attack. Suddenly, the ball of energy changed course and flew skyward. The silver haired woman stood in front of them, her arm raised towards the sky.

"Hold on, did she just deflect that!" Helen exclaimed.

"Stand back. I thank you for your help, but I will finish it from here," the woman ordered as her as a burst of energy emitted from her. Her neatly combed hair became very spiky and unruly. There was a flash of yellow light and her silver hair turned blonde. She flew at her opponent with astonishing speed and slammed her fist into the creatures face. The monster began to fall backwards, but the woman disappeared, reappeared behind him, and knocked him into the sky. She pulled her arms back until they were even with her body and formed a silver ball of energy in each. "Silver Cannon!" she shouted firing a ray of silver energy at the monster. The blast cut through the monsters torso, leaving a gaping hole in its chest.

"Helen, now!" Clare ordered.

"Got it!" Helen replied extending her arm skyward and grabbing the monster by the foot. "Going down!" She shouted slamming the beast back into the turf. Miria, Deneve, and Clare quickly sprang into action, releasing their most devastating sword attacks. The beast was lost from view in a cloud of snow and smoke. When it cleared, only a few shards of a red crystal remained.


End file.
